This new rose cultivar originated at Orland, Calif., as a sport of the variety "Lady Diana" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,360) and was discovered by me in the summer of 1983. The size and clear white color of the flowers prompted me to reproduce this new plant by budding at Orland with very favorable results and subsequent propagation, also by budding, at Pleasanton, Calif., clearly demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.